Team ENGL
by fairlystrange
Summary: After the Battle that disrupts the Grand Magic Games, the Eclipse Project seemed to fail. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza are the only ones that seem to be around when a mysterious flash of light sucked them into the world of Remnant. With no memory of their past, what will happen if they discover what lies in another world?
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Encounter

**Hello, and welcome to another RWBY x Fairy Tail story. Don't worry, I'm still continuing my other stories, but this idea popped up late one night. Hope you enjoy it!**

Embers hovered in the smoky air that fateful night. Buildings and monuments lie scattered, reduced to bits of rubble. Hardly anything stood against the strange red glow that floated through the air. Flames licked at the smoggy night sky, highlighting the rubble with an eerie light.

Slabs of a former building cast a shadow down upon a blonde-haired girl. Sobs shook her slender body as she clasped her hands over her face. She was hunched over herself, as if to protect her body from danger.

"Where is everyone...?"

Her soft, quivering whisper floated on the breeze. She lifted her head, her brown eyes glimmering with tears. Holding an injured arm with her other, she stumbled to her feet, wincing with pain. She managed a step forward, gazing around.

"Natsu! Erza! Gray! Wendy!"

She paused, stepping over more rubble. "Levy-chan! Happy! Anyone?"

Her bottom lip trembled. Who knew, with all the festivities happening, that thousands of dragons would interrupt? Who knew that the kingdom of Fiore would be near destruction, not a person found for miles. Who knew that she would lose her family today?

She stumbled on for awhile. Only a few buildings still stood. As she gazed around with worried, scared eyes, she tripped over something, a soft cry escaping her lips as she fell onto the rubble.

She bit her lip out of pain, wincing as she pushed herself up with her one good arm. She choked back a loud sob, looking angrily over at what caused her to trip. When she saw that it wasn't just rubble she stood, looking down at what it was.

An arm and a white scarf with a scale-like pattern stuck up from a mound of rubble and dust.

Her breath caught in her throat, using an arm to tug on the limp one below. She felt her hands trembling as she did so. She reached down with her other arm out of desperation, tugging on the arm. The body below her shifted. She uttered a gasp and reached down, managing to pull the pink-haired man out of the debris. Tears welled in her eyes.

His eyes lay closed but his mouth was partly open. His pink hair was tossled and matted by grit and his face and body were cut up by scars and bruised in many places. She sat down next to him, holding onto the end of his scarf tightly.

"Natsu..."

Even he wasn't enough. Not enough to stop the swarm of dragons, his kin, from disturbing the peace. Tears slid down the blonde's cheeks as she stared down at his body.

She suddenly pressed her ear to his chest, listening frantically. She could feel her own heart pounding roughly against her chest. Soon, the faint sound of his heart beat against her ear. She leaned back, relieved. She shook him, her eyes taking on a panicked expression. He could be in a coma or just unconscious. She stopped shaking him, only stared down at his unmoving face.

Suddenly, a groan escaped his mouth. She felt a strangled gasp come from herself, and she bent down to his face. "Natsu! It's me, Lucy!"

His eyes slowly opened. "Eh? Luce? Is that you?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, her eyes glittereing with joyful tears. "Dammit Natsu, don't scare me like that."

Natsu blinked slowly and then sat up sharply. He immediately regretted doing so and groaned with pain. Lucy wasn't surprised or asked if he was alright. He didn't look "alright."

"Wait...what happened...," he mused, looking around with a clouded gaze. Suddenly, they cleared with understanding. "The dragons...where are they?..."

"They left." Lucy's voice trembled as she spoke. "To destroy the rest of the human world." She looked helpless, her voice breaking with sorrow. "Yukino, the princess and I tried our best...but it wasn't enough..." Her body was wracked with tears. "I failed," she cried. "I couldn't stop them..."

She cut off abruptly as she felt arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes and blinked, seeing Natsu embracing her. She felt the slightest heat in her cheeks, but, despite that, she wrapped her own arms around him and bit back her tears.

Natsu pulled away. "We gotta find the others," he said grimly. "This don't look good at all..."

They walked together; Natsu basically putting his full weight on Lucy. She didn't mind as long as he didn't touch her injured arm. The two looked under debris, within standing buildings, as many places they could. They soon became weary. They sat down on a piece of stone and heaved a sigh. No luck did they have. Despair grew like a storm cloud above their heads. "Dammit, it's no use," Natsu growled, messing around with the gravel. Lucy sighed softly, tears streaming down her face. "We can't give up, not now," she whispered back.

Natsu closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. "Right. Let's keep movin'."

They stood, with the help of each other, and continued on. The pain is Lucy's arm grew worse by the second, and she tore off a piece of her shirt to wrap around her wound. It was definitely deep and blood still oozed from it. She shuddered and followed after Natsu. "Natsu, let me do something about your wounds," she called, her brown eyes pleading. Natsu ignored her for a moment, then stopped and looked at her.

"My wounds ain't as important as finding our guild. They're family; nothing comes before them."

Lucy blinked and nodded silently. She understood and kept her mouth shut from then on, secretely deeply worried about his gashes.

"Natsu? Lucy?"

Lucy whipped around and Natsu grabbed her bad arm out of protection, making her yelp in pain. He released her instantly, but a guarded look came to his eyes.

Gray stood before them, leaning heavily on a large block of stone. His abdomen was torn open, almost completely, making Lucy and Natsu's eyes widen with horror.

The black-haired man's breath was coming in short, ragged gasps. Lucy rushed forward, Natsu following. "What the hell happened?" Natsu growled, his pupils nearly tiny dots. Lucy crouched next to Gray, tearing off bits of cloth from their clothing to wrap it around his chest. "Dragons," Gray gasped, tears of pain in his eyes. Lucy remembered the sword wound that Lyon had once inflicted on Gray. By the look of it, Gray had been wounded their once more.

"Where is everyone else?!" Natsu questioned frantically. "Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Master..."

Gray cut him off. "How am I s'pposed to know?" He snapped, letting out a groan. Natsu didn't reply, only clenched his fists.

Why would dragons do this? His kin, his friends. Natsu sat down, exhausted. What happened to Atlas Flame? Natsu clutched his head with his hands, not speaking. Lucy looked over at him, eyes full of sorrow, and went to sit next to him. "I'm sorry, Natsu," she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Gray was gazing around, eyes wide at the amount of damage. As he was looking, something shiny caught his eye. His eyes darted to it, then narrowed. What appeared to be a katana lie amongst the debris.

His eyes widened. He knew who it belonged to.

"Guys, that's Erza's sword!"

Lucy looked up first, and then Natsu. When she narrowed her eyes, she could see it among the ashes. "If her sword's still here..."

"...then she must be here too!" Natsu finished for her.

They leapt up, too quickly for their condition, and rushed towards the sword. Gray struggled to move forward, and then reluctantly sat back. His chest felt as if it was on fire.

Lucy and Natsu dug around in the rubble, eyes wide and frantic. If they couldn't find Erza, who could they find? Natsu attempted at lifting up a huge piece of rubble, only managing to shift it. He sat down, gasping, and tried once more. This time, it moved further, revealing a body. Lucy's eyes widened and she choaked on a loud cry, rushing forward. "Erza!"

Her clothing was torn to shreads and her body was scarred and bleeding. Her eyes were closed. Her scarlet hair was cut short, to her shoulders.

"Gray! We found her!"

Gray struggled forward, only managing to fall. He let out a groan of pain, not trying to rise again. "Dammit...," he whispered, gasping for air.

Lucy and Natsu moved Erza out of where she had been lying. Tears were dripping off of Lucy's face, and some rolled off of Natsu's. "Is she..."

Lucy placed her ear to her chest, listening for any sign of life. Natsu felt for her pulse, hands shaking with rage.

"She's alive...barely..."

Lucy raised her head. "Erza! Get up! We're here, your team! Fairy Tail is waiting for you, Erza!"

They sat in an eerie silence, praying for any sign of her stirring.

After some while, Erza's hand twitched. Lucy noticed, and shook Natsu's shoulder. "Look!"

Soon, her eyes opened. She did not make a sound, only struggled to raise herself. Lucy helped her up, her eyes wide with shock. "What happened?...," Erza managed to mutter.

"The dragons," Natsu growled, standing beside them. "Gray's over here...c'mon."

They walked back over to the raven haired man, who was leaning against a rock. His breath was shallow and short, triggering panic in them. They helped Erza down, whose breath was also shallow. "I see...," she replied, closing her eyes. "The Eclipse Project failed."

Lucy felt a pang in her chest, and she looked away. "I'm sorry," she murmured, looking back at the S-Class mage.

"Where is everyone esle?"

Natsu answered her. "Not sure...you're the only one's we've found. Lucy found me, and Gray found us. We found you."

Erza remained silent. She stared blankly at the damage, wincing every time she inhaled. "Dammit," she muttered. "Damn it all."

No one talked for awhile. No one moved, just rested. Occasionally they would hear the crash of something falling, or a cry of despair. None of the cries belonged to their guildmates. Lucy was asleep, against a former wall. So was Gray and Erza. Natsu stayed awake, his pupils nearly tiny dots.

"Somethin' ain't right..."

Suddenly the wind picked up. He stiffened, catching a strange scent on the wind. "Wait a second...this is..."

He turned, as if in a dream, to his team mates. "Guys," he growled. "Somethin's comin'..."

Lucy's eyes opened. "Mm?" Gray stirred, his eyes not opening. Erza stayed the same, her breathing coming in ragged breaths.

"Somethin's wrong; get up," Natsu said tersely. Lucy's eyes widened. "This feeling..."

Out of nowhere, there was a blinding flash of light. Nothing was safe from the light's bright rays. "Get down!" Natsu screamed.

And then, the world went black.

The wind whispered through the forest, sending leaves flying through the air. A man with wild black hair walked aimlessly about, drinking lazily from a flask.

"Nothin' like a stroll with some booze," he slurred.

Every-now-and-then he heard the cry of a Beowolf, but that didn't frighten him. If he encountered one he'd finish it right off. The only thing that offset him was the strange feeling in the air. He couldn't identify what it was; that is what bothered him.

The wind picked up around him. He tensed, slipping his flask into a pocket. "Here we go," he muttered, his hand settling on his weapon. He looked around, his red eyes glinting. A blinding flash of light made him draw it out, holding out his sword-like weapon in front of him.

After the light faded, he looked around. Where was the opponent? As he did so, his eys rested on something that made his blood run cold. Lying before him were four bodies in some of the worst condition he had ever seen. Two woman and two men. "What're the odds," he muttered, leaning towards them. "I always get in these situations."


	2. Chapter 2: Off to Beacon

"Coming, Uncle Qrow!"

Lucy Heartfilia adjusted the bow holding up her hair in its long ponytail as she looked at herself in the dusty mirror. She tightened the strings on her shirt and her belt's buckle that held her strange keys. The blonde straightened out her navy skirt and walked over to her the foot of her bed where her golden boots lie. She sat down on the matress and pulled them on, tying the laces and standing. Lucy almost left the room before she remembered something: she rushed back in and grabbed her whip. She fastened it to her belt and then finally exited.

The wild, black-haired man stood before the front door of the little house, fully clothed and had his weapons. He nodded his head to her and left the home, the blonde rushing to make it out before the door slammed behind them. "Alright," Qrow muttered. "Off to Beacon with you."

Lucy could still hardly believe she was accepted into the prestigous huntress/hunter school. She hadn't studied at any fancy training schools; she only trained with her Uncle Qrow. At least that's what he claimed himself to be. She highly doubted it due to the way he didn't answer her questions about her heritage directly. She didn't really mind it, it just annoyed her. Plus, the only family member that actually looked like her was her cousin Yang, but not enough to be closely related. Lucy looked down to her right hand, where a strange, faint pink tattoo was imprinted. She had always wondered about it but never asked about it. She could sense Qrow didn't know much about it either. She pushed those thoughts away, focusing on the goal ahead. She wanted this badly. She needed it, even.

"Snap outta it Lucy, we need to be in air in less than 20 minutes."

Qrow's edged words snapped Lucy out of her thoughts and she nodded. "Right. Let's go."

"Natsu! We should be leaving now!"

The cherry-blossom haired man took another bite from his apple and sighed. "Comin'," he called back to his sister, Pyrrha Nikos. His adoptive sister, to be exact. The red-haired woman rushed into the room, her red ponytail flying behind her. "We leave in exactly two minutes. I need to find my weapons."

Finishing the last of his apple, Natsu nodded. Overall, he was ready. He had a bag or two packed with clothes and other necessary items needed for their trip to Beacon Academy. He remembered Pyrrha's excitement when they were both excepted into the prestigious school. To be honest, Natsu didn't feel the same. He never really had been excited before. He always felt this weird emptiness inside of him. Going to Beacon was cool, but it lacked "oomph" for him. He walked into the living room and sat down onto a couch, releasing another sigh. He looked around absently for a minute, his gaze then resting on his shoulder. On his shoulder was a red symbol he could never identify. He asked around about it, but never got information. No book told anything about it; no one knew about it. For some reason, he felt there was something important about it, but never understood why. He tore his gaze away from the tattoo when Pyrrha came back in.

"Alright, Natsu, let's go," she said, heading straight for the door. Natsu heaved himself up from the couch and followed. " 'Kay," he muttered, holding the door for her as they exited.

"Our flight leaves in about fifteen minutes," Pyrrha said, looking on ahead. "We need to get there quickly."

Natsu didn't reply, just wrapped his arms behind his head, and stared blankly forward.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister and older sister got into Beacon with me! This is so awesome!"

A wild-haired blonde wrapped her arms around a silver-eyed girl and a red-headed woman in a vice-like grasp. The silver-eyed girl struggled in her grip, straining to be released. "Yang...can't...breathe..." The red-head rolled her eyes but a smile was on her face. "It's nice to be able to use our skills to protect others."

Yang Xiao Long released the two girls, putting her hands on her hips. "Ruby, I'm so proud of you!" Ruby Rose shrugged, not meeting her sister's lavender gaze. "Really, sis, it was nothing."

The armored red-head looked over at Ruby. "Nothing? You fought against and nearly defeated a neforious criminal. How is that nothing?" Yang chimed in, her eyes sparkling. "Yeah, Ruby! Everyone will think you're the bees-knees!"

Ruby's eyes flashed. "I don't want to be the bees-knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." She looked over at the armored woman. "I didn't exactly do anything important. I was saved by a huntress, Erza."

Erza Scarlet let out a huff, knowing there was no point in arguing. She left her sisters' side and walked towards the window.

She was looking forwards to Beacon Academy. This was a place where she can tone her skills and become one of the best fighters around. She wanted to be well-known and trained. She wanted to be able to help their world when so many threats lurked. But, most importantly, she wanted to find out where she came from.

She already knew she was not at all related to her sisters. They never brought it up at all, but Erza Scarlet was not an idiot. She'd seen the mark on her left arm. Navy blue and shaped strangly, no one knew what it represented. She knew that it was a key to finding out who she really was. She wanted to know how she'd gotten to where she was.

Erza could feel the plane starting to descend. She straightened her shoulders, listening to the chatter around her, and awaited the aircraft's full descent.

"You got the jig?"

Gray looked up at the red-haired man. He fiddled with the hem of his jacket, his black eyes full of boredom. "Yeah," Gray answered, shifting in his seat.

"Good," the man answered, leaning back in his own chair. "Each time you go on a mission, you are to inform us on what's going on and the location. Clear?"

"Crystal."

The suited man grinned, the fakest grin Gray Fullbuster had ever seen in his life. The raven-haired man let out a huff of amusement, and stood from his chair. "Look, Torchwhick, if this plan's gonna work I need to get goin'." Gray turned and begin walking away, headed for the bulding's exit.

"Why didn't I think of that?" The man sneered. "You'd better send us information, Fullbuster. You aren't exactly trusted around here."

Gray didn't answer. He didn't care about this shit at all. The only good thing about it was the profit. He guessed he kind of owed the organization this, after they took him in a while ago. He opened the exit door, blinking against the bright light of day. He let the door slam behind him and began the short trek to his destination.

He didn't care about his job at all. The main reason he was actually going was to possibly find out who the hell he was. The navy symbol on his chest always kind of creeped him out. He had no fucking idea who he was, and that scared him. That was the only thing that spooked him in life. He had to find out. He couldn't live on without knowing. That'd be stupid.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Beacon

The door of the airship slid open as the machine came to a stop. The many students rushed out of the plane and into the open, excitement pulsing through the air. Everyone looked forward to the opportunity they had been given.

"Finally, we're on the ground!"

Natsu Dragneel stumbled out of the aircraft, his stomach still uneasy from the plain ride. Pyrrha rolled her green eyes and let out a laugh. "I wish you'd get over that motion sickness. It's kind of gross."

Natsu rolled his own eyes and elbowed her arm playfully. She elbowed him back, a glint in her eye. "Alright, let's be serious now."

Lucy Heartfilia looked around after stepping off the plain. Her brown eyes were wide with awe at the sight of all the architecture. She knew her Uncle Qrow worked here for some time but she never had actually been here. She breathed in deeply and walked forwards, looking around for awhile.

In her dazzled daze she rammed into something, or someone, causing her to fall. She looked up and blinked, seeing a man with pink hair staring down at her, surprised. She blinked again. Who in the world has pink hair, let alone a guy?

"Pink hair?!"

Instantly Lucy covered her mouth, realizing what she had just said. The man blinked at her, but then grinned and held out his hand. "I get that a lot. Sorry for bumping into ya." Lucy took his hand and stood, brushing non-existant dust off of her. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I'm awful about blurting out things I shouldn't."

"It's fine. I'm Natsu Dragneel." He gestured to Pyrrha as she approached. "This is my sister, Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha nodded to Lucy, who returned the gesture.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you."

"Would you like to walk with us? We're supposed to go to a meeting or something."

Lucy nodded to Pyrrha's offer, and they began walking toward the building.

Gray Fullbuster looked absently around at the scenery. Coming from less than something, this was pretty impressive. He looked at everyone else around him, noticing all the weapons they had. He smirked to himself; he didn't require weapons to come here. He took out his little communication device and snapped a photo of Beacon Academy. He sent it to Torchwhick to confirm his location. Then, he continued moving, deciding to follow a group of three people who seemed to actually know where the hell they were going.

"Oooh, look, guys! That kid has a collapsable staff! And she has a fire sword!"

Yang grabbed the hood of her sister Ruby's cape before she could go running after the other people. "Calm down, little sis," the blonde sighed. Erza Scarlet smiled at her two sisters as they continued down the path. "We made it to Beacon," she mused. Yang smiled deviously, pumping a fist into the air. "Yep! Time to become badass huntresses!"

"So, you guys are coming with me right?"

Yang looked at Ruby incredulously. "Ruby, come on. Why don't you go try and make some friends on your own?" She pulled Ruby's hood over her head playfully as she spoke.

"Why would I need friends if I have you two?" Ruby said, gesturing to Erza and Yang. Erza arched a brow at her younger sibling. "We won't be here every minute of the day, Ruby." Yang smiled sheepishly at her sister as a group of her friends suddenly appeared behind her. "Actuallymyfriendsareherenowgottagobye!" Yang and friends sped off into the distance, leaving a dizzied Ruby behind.

The caped girl steadied herself. "Wait! Where are you going! Aren't we supposed to find the dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we even have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..." She started backing up, not realizing what was happening behind her.

"Ruby, watch out-"

Ruby toppled over a load of luggage, causing them to scatter and left her on the ground. Erza sighed, ready to speak, when a piercing voice interrupted her.

"What are you doing?!"

As Ruby was picking herself up from her tumble, a white-haired girl approached her. Her ice-blue eyes seemed to match her demeanor. Erza narrowed her brown eyes. "She tripped over your luggage. No harm done." Ruby was picking up one of the suitcases to help make amends, but the frightening girl wasn't letting her. "Give me that! And how was there no harm done? She knocked all of my luggage over!"

"Sorry," Ruby mumbled. The icy girl shot her a glare. "Sorry?! Do you have any idea what damage you could've caused?!"

"Uhhh..."

Erza stepped in, leaning over and picking up a suitcase. "No damage was caused. Calm down." The ill-tempered girl snatched that suitcase from Erza's hands, her eyes glinting like ice. "These cases are full of Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."

"Uhh...," was Ruby's confused reply to the white-haired girl before she was interrupted once more. "What are you, brain-dead?! It's Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy! This isn't something you can throw around!" As she yelled, she waved a vial of red dust around. Small clouds of the dust flew into the air and tickled Ruby's nose. As the ice-themed girl continued to rant on the Dust's importance, Ruby sneezed.

The sneeze resulted in a small explosion caused by the Dust particles. The vial flew from the angry girl's hands and rolled onto the ground. The vial came to a stop at the feet of a black-haired girl, and she picked it up. She turned it over, revealing the Schnee Family Crest.

"Unbelievable!" The girl shrieked. "This is exactly what I mean!"

"I'm really, REALLY sorry," Ruby murmured, poking her pointer fingers together nervously. The girl took no notice of her apology.

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to attend Beacon?"

Erza stepped in again. She felt her blood beginning to boil. "She was asked to come here by Professor Ozpin, princess."

"Heiress, actually," a female voice interuppted. The three turned, seeing a girl with long black hair with a bow in it, striking yellow eyes highlighted with purple eyeshadow, and a pale complextion. She wore a tight-fitted black, buttoned vest with white sleeveless shirt underneath and a coattail. She wore white shorts with black stockings that faded to purple and on her feet were some black, low-heeled boots. Both arms had ribbons wrapped around them, except on her left arm there was a detatched black sleeve and a silver band. She had a black choker on her neck and a weapon plate on her back that held her weapons. In her clutches she had the red vial that the girl had dropped. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers energy propellant in the world."

"Finally," Weiss Schnee exclaimed. "Some recognition."

"The same company infamous for controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," the girl finished.

"What...How dare..." the heiress stammered. She breathed in sharply, took her things, and stormed off haughtily with a "humph".

"I promise to make it up to you!" Ruby called after Weiss, her voice pleading. Sighing, she turned back to the black-haired girl. "Guess I'm not the only one having a bad first day." Her face brightened, looking towards the black-clothed girl. "So, what's your-" She cut off, realizing that the girl had vanished. She sighed, and turned to Erza. "Welcome to Beacon."

Erza gave her sister a friendly shove. "C'mon Ruby, it's only one girl. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

"Yeah, but I exploded, literally, in her face!" Ruby cried, her silver eyes wide. "I don't want someone to hate me for the rest of the semester!"

Erza rolled her eyes. "Really Ruby, you'll be okay. Yang and I are here, too. We're always there to stand up to snobby girls like that." Ruby managed a smile, and together, they left the area.

Soon, everyone was gathered in a large meeting hall. There was a stage in the back of the room and everyong was waiting for Professor Ozpin to welcome them to Beacon. Lucy stood with Natsu and Pyrrha, Gray stood alone, and Erza stood with Ruby and Yang. The students chatted loudly, some getting impatient from waiting. Gray checked the time at least every few minutes out of impatience. _Sheesh,_ he thought. _How long can they take?_

Sooner than later, Professor Ozpin and a woman named Glynda Goodwitch stepped out onto the stage. The professor tapped the microphone, either to get the kids' attention or test the microphone.

"I'll keep this brief..."

Lucy looked up at the professor. Uncle Qrow had talked about him numerous times before. As did he talk about Glynda Goodwitch. She tore her gaze away from the two and scanned the crowds for her cousins. Natsu noticed and nudged her. "Whatcha lookin' for?"

Lucy turned back to him. "My cousins; they're supposed to be here today. I've never really met them, but I guess now I will."

Professor Ozpin's voice broke into the silence once more. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people.

"When I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will set yourself free of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowlegde can only get you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Will an ominous end of his little speech Ozpin moved away from the microphone, allowing Glynda to step up to the microphone. "You will all meet in the ballroom tonight," she stated. "That is where you will be sleeping. Tomorrow your initiation will officially begin. Be ready. You are dismissed."

The duo left the stage, leaving a rather confused audience. "Well, that was..." Erza trailed off. "Something." Yang nodded in agreement. "Yeah...he seemed kinda...off."

"It's like he wasn't even there," Ruby added.

Gray was already leaving the building. That speech was kind of pointless... But he had recorded it for Torchwhick. He walked out into the open and started heading for the ballroom, wherever that was.

Lucy sat on the ballroom's hardwood floor, laying out a pastel-pink blanket and setting down a few pillows. She then spread another blanket that was a pale yellow color, like starlight. She sat down with a sigh, and let her hair down. She looked over at Pyrrha, who was also putting her stuff out, and then at Natsu, who was already fast asleep and snoring. "I don't know how you live with such noise," Lucy said to Pyrrha. "That's dreadful. Not even my uncle snores that badly." Pyrrha laughed in reply, taking the ponytail out of her hair. "I guess I've gotten used to it. It doesn't bother me much anymore. It used to, when he first moved in."

Lucy paused. "You two aren't related? Is he adopted?"

"Well, sort of," Pyrrha replied uneasily. "He kind of came home with us one night, and stayed. He was in rough shape. He doesn't like talking about it, though."

Lucy nodded slowly. "Well, same with me. My "uncle" will never admit it, but I know we're not related. I don't even look like anyone in my "family". He brought me home, and I just sort of stayed there. Although...," she trailed off. "I don't remember anything before that. It's..." She sighed, clasping her hands together. "It's like I have no idea who I really am. All I know is my name and that I have this weird symbol on my right hand." She held that arm out, showing it to Pyrrha. Her green eyes widened, and before she could say anything, she was cut off by Natsu's voice.

"What the hell... I have the same mark on my right shoulder!"

"It's like a bi~g slumber party!"

Yang plopped down on her sleeping bag next to her sisters. Ruby was currently writing and Erza was brushing out her hair.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the guys, though," Ruby murmured, her eyes focused on the paper.

"I know I do!" Yang replied, rolling her tongue as she scanned the room of shirtless boys. Her eyes landed on a blonde boy that was wearing a onsie in the midst of no shirts, and she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"So, Ruby, what are you writing?"

Ruby looked up at Erza, and replied, "To my friends back at Signal. I promised them I would tell them about everything that went on here."

"Aw~! That's so cute!" Yang cried, earning a pillow in her face for her remark.

"Shut up. I didn't get to bring my friends to school with me. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"You can always put effort into making some," Erza commented, who was now polishing one of her swords. "I don't know anyone here either."

"I guess so. I'm just not good at communicating with others."

Gray sat in the corner of the room, writing a first-day report to the company he was working for. He scanned the room of people, trying to find out who was stronger and who was weak. He sighed, starting to get bored of doing all that writing. He finished it and pulled off his shirt. He always felt so much more comfortable without a shirt. It didn't really make a difference here, with so many shirtless guys, but he didn't care. He didn't care about most things, except he wanted to find out who he really is.

"What?! Seriously?!"

Natsu showed his shoulder to her. "Yeah, see? It's red instead of pink though, thank goodness."

Lucy stared awe at the two exactly alike symbols. "That's so weird... Wait, Natsu, do you remember anything after coming to live with Pyrrha?" Natsu slowly shook his head, but shot a glare at his sister for telling this girl something he didn't want her to. "No... Well, I don't remember most things anyways."

Lucy sighed. "Same for me. This is getting really weird..."


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation

The sun beat down on the students as they stood at the edge of a cliff with Professor Ozpin pacing in front of them and Glynda Goodwitch standing off to the side. Ruby complained about the heat while Natsu didn't mind it at all. Gray was standing there, silently cursing at the professor for making them do this on such a hot day.

"For years you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin began. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest." His eyes flitted to the vast forest below, drawing the students' attention to it.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the formation of teams." Glynda followed up. "So let us put an end to your confusion today. Today, each of you will be assigned teammates for the rest of your tenure at Beacon."

"Huh?" mumbled Ruby, her eyes widening.

"So, it would be in your favor to pair with someone you work well with," Ozpin said, looking at the students.

Ruby whimpered again. She didn't know anyone besides Yang and Erza that she could work well with!

"That being said, the first person you make eye-contact with will be your teammate for the next four years."

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed after he finished. This was the end of the world for her - she had no idea if she would end up with her sisters or not!

"See?" A orange-haired girl nudged a black-haired man next to her. "I told you, Ren."

Ren sighed in reply. "Yes you did, Nora."

"After you all find partners," Ozpin continued. "You will make your way to the northern end of the forest. Remember, this forest is wrought with peril. So, do not hesistate to destroy anything in your path... or you shall die."

Lucy smiled to herself. She was excited to show off her abilities... and to find a teammate. She was hoping for either Natsu or Pyrrha, since she already knew them. However, she was ready to be able to cooperrate with someone else.

Gray didn't like the thought of working with someone else... He never was good at that. He might end up destroying the person instead of a beast he might encounter. He let out a sigh, and told himself to be more controlled and be able to work together without causing problems.

Erza nodded to herself. Cool. Working with others to get to one destination. She glanced around, looking at the people, analyzing them. She smirked to herself, and waited for the next move.

Natsu smiled to himself. Finally, some action! This was one thing he was looking forward to: being able to use his abilities for something good. Maybe this would help him get rid of all the emptiness inside.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your assignment. But, our instructors will not intervene on your behalf. At the end of the path you will find an abandoned temple containing several relics. Each pair will grab one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you properly."

"Any questions?"

A boy with shaggy blonde hair raised his hand. "Uh, sir, I have a question-"

"Take your positions," Ozpin instructed, ignoring him completely.

"Sir, I have a question," the boy repeated.

Suddenly, Weiss was launched into the air in the direction of the Emerald forest.

"So, this landing strategy thing... Will you be drooping us off or something?..."

The next person launched was Gray. He smirked as he fell, saying, "Ice Make: Lance!" The arrows of ice shot at a tree, causing it to fall. He fell with it and grabbed onto a branch, landing on two feet before walking on.

"No," Ozpin finally replied. "You will be falling."

Blake was next to be launced, followed by Pyrrha.

"I see...," said the boy uneasily. "Um, so, did you prepare us parachutes or something?"

"No. You will be using your own landing stradegy."

Nora and Ren were launched next, the girl giving a cry of glee.

Yang put on a pair of sunglasses and smirked at Ruby, and then was launched into the air. "See you on the other side, sis!"

Lucy was launched next. She grapped the pouch that held her keys and gripped her whip. She waited for a bit before taking her whip out and she swung it at a tree, the whip wrapping around its trunk. She pulled it and tightened it, taking out a key and holding it out in front of her. "Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!"

A large bull appeared in the air, wielding an axe. With a loud "moo", he swung his axe at the tree and with ease sliced it in half. Lucy smiled at the bull and fell with the tree, pulling on her whip and flew towards the ground. She landed on both feet and untangled her whip from the trunk. "Thanks, Taurus!" She said to the bull, who smiled before disappearing.

Natsu was next. He smiled with glee while being launched, and his feet lit with fire. He landed on a tree branch, his flames diminishing for he leaped down again and landed on the ground. "That was too easy," he said cheerfully.

Erza was next. She flew into the air, and she changed her armor. She switched it to her Black Wing Armor, and with ease, flew down to the ground. She changed back to her former armor before continuing on.

Ruby was next. She sent a smile to the boy Jaune before launching off.

"So what is a landing strategy~!" Before he could finish his question, Jaune was launched into the air.

Professor Ozpin looked at his falling students and took a sip of his coffee. "Let's see how well they do, shall we?" Glynda nodded, watching the students as well. "Yes, sir."

All throughout the forest there was many people falling from the sky and using various tequniches for landing.

Weiss formed several glyphs and used them as platforms to safely make her descent. Ren used his Stormflower pistols from the sleeves of his coat, using the sickles to stick to a tree and let himself spiral down the tree. Yang used her Ember Cecilia gauntlets and fired them constantly into the air, boosting her speed. She fell through a canopy of trees and braced for impact. She rolled to the ground as she landed.

Pyrrha held her shield in front of her to block the trees as she passed through the thick canopy. She then landed on a branch and morphed her spear into a rifle form. She used a scope to look for falling classmates, seeing Jaune still screaming as he fell. She morphed the weapon back into a spear and launched it at him. The weapon caught him by the hood and he safely hung from a tree.

"Thank you!" He called.

Pyrrha smiled and jumped down from the tree, and headed off in Jaune's direction to retrieve her weapon.

Ruby changed her Crescent Rose into its rifle form and fired constantly, slowly herself down. She then morphed it back to its original form, managing to catch a tree branch with the blade. She used her momentum to swing herself around once, she let go, propelling herself further. When her feet finally touched ground, she took off running.

Gotta find Yang! Or Erza!

"Yang!" Ruby cried. "Er~za~!"

This is bad! This is really bad! What if I can't find either of them? Or worse, what if somebody else finds them first? Who would I partner with then?

 _Well, there's always Jaune! He seems nice... and funny, too. Although I don't think he's a very good fighter._ Ruby tried to think of other people besides those three.

 _Oh, what about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus, she likes reading! I like reading!_ The girl's positive thoughts went back down to negative again. _But I don't think I could hold a conversation with her._

 _Weiss, maybe? She hates me and all, but I know her!_ Ruby continued thinking about alternatives before she skidded to a halt.

Weiss heard the sound of scuffing dirt behind her. She turned, just in time to see Ruby skid to a stop in front of her. Their eyes both met. They knew what this meant. But the two girls had two different reactions to their encounter.

Ruby's eyes widened and she was about to say something when the girl turned tail and stormed off.

"Weiss, wait!" Ruby called pleadingly.

Weiss ignored the silver-eyed girl and kept walking.

Ruby kicked at the dirt with disappointment and frustration. "We're supposed to be teammates."

Weiss winced as she nearly tripped over some bramble in brush she was passing through. She sighed irritably and brushed away the leaves from her sleeve. Suddenly she heard someone struggling in fidgeting above, so she looked up.

Jaune was hanging by his hood from Pyrrha's spear. He stopped squirming when he noticed Weiss staring up at him. He made a weak wave at her to get her attention, but she had already turned and walked off. "Wait!" Jaune called.

Weiss made her way back to where she had last seen Ruby, who was still standing in the same spot. She grabbed the girl by the hood and began walking off. "By no means does this make us friends," she growled.

"You came back!" Ruby cried happily, throwing her hands into the air.

Jaune began struggling again. "Hey! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from this tree?"

But Weiss and Ruby had already disappeared into the trees. Jaune let out a hopeless sigh, his arms flopping to his side. "Great. Just great."

Elsewhere, Lucy was walking about aimlessly. She wished inwardly that they would have provided a map of some sort, but then again, that would spoil the whole event. She let out a sigh and continued, her whip still in hand.

She heard a rustling in the leaves. Her ears perked to this, and she turned in the direction of the sound. She pulled out two keys and waited for a moment, listening again. Another rustle. She could see the bushes quivering from movement. She tensed and took stance. Thank goodness her Uncle Qrow had taken her out into Grimm-infested forests before.

A woman with scarlet hair stepped out into the area where Lucy was standing. Their eyes met, and Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were a Grimm," she puffed, smiling at the woman. She returned the smile. "I guess this makes us teammates, then," she said, sheathing her sword. "I'm Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you."

"Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy returned. "We should get moving now. I'm already headed north."

"As am I," the scarlet-haired woman returned, and began walking. Lucy followed, whip still in hand.

Gray ran through the forest. He really did not want to partner up and was trying to avoid finding anyone. A loud noise coming from within the forest caused him to slide to a halt, and look in the direction of the sound. A large Beowolf leapt out at him, snarling viciously. Gray took position, yelling, "Ice Make: Hammer!" He slammed his fist down on his palm, causing a large, ice hammer to crash down on the Beowolf's spine. With a loud crack, the creature was dead.

Gray smirked, and kept walking. Those creatures were too easy to defeat. They weren't as fast and witty and most things, making them easier to defeat. Another rustling in the bushes caused Gray to pinpoint the sound and yell, "Ice Make: Lance!"

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?!"

A man with cherry blossom-colored hair stepped out of the bushes, not looking too pleased. Gray sweat-dropped. "Uh, sorry. Thought you were a Grimm."

The man clenched his teeth. "Remember we have to find someone in these woods. It could've been anything."

"My point exactly, bubblegum head," Gray countered, beginning to walk off.

"Hold on a second, ice-brain, but we're teammates now. We gotta stick together."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Why didn't I think that, dumbass?"

"You wanna start somethin'? I've got energy to spare."

Gray turned, blood boiling. "I'm not wasting my energy on you, blossom hair. I don't like being teamed up with you, either. We just have to deal with it."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"Gray Fullbuster. I'm not talking anymore."

"I don't care," Natsu hissed. "Let's just get this over with."

"Hello~? Anybody there? Hello~?"

Yang walked through the undergrowth, constantly looking around for any sign of life. For at least forty-five minutes she'd turned up empty-handed. The blonde gazed around for a moment, taking in her surrounds.

"This sucks," she sighed.

Hearing the rustling of leaves she turned and looked at a bush that was quivering. "Someone there?" She asked, approaching the bush. She peeked into them. "Ruby, is that you."

Hearing a loud, guttural growl, Yang looked upwards, seeing something that was definetely not her sister.

"Nope."

Yang dove to the left, dodgedly missing the Ursa Minor's swiping claws. She readied her Ember Cecilias just in time to dodge another Ursa Minor coming to attack.

The first Ursa lunged for the blonde, but she had been ready. She drew her fist back, firing her Ember Cecilias at the Ursa's exposed stomach, plunging her fist into it. She knocked it onto its back, and ducked from the other Ursa's dangerous claws.

"You guys haven't happened to see a girl with a red hood have you?"

The Ursai rose to their feet and roared in Yang's face. "Geez," she commented, whiping her face. "You could have just said no."

One Ursa charged for her again, and Yang ducked its first swipe. The Ursa then swung downward, but Yang used her feet and did a back handspring. Pleased at her ability to avoid the Ursai, she laughed.

"Wow. You guys couldn't hit the broad side of a..." She trailed off, her eyes focusing on something else. A strand of her hair fluttered to the ground right before her face.

"You..." Yang clenched her fists, her eyes blazing a harsh red instead of purple. "You monsters!" She rushed forward and attacked the Ursa that had cut her hair and gave it multiple blows. With one final blow, she sent the Ursa flying back in a violent trail of flames.

The other Ursa charged for her. She turned to it, her eyes still blazing red. "You want some too?!" She snarled. "Come on!"

Before it attacked her or Yang made a move, the Grimm creature froze for a moment and then fell to the ground. A weapon stuck up from its back.

Blake Belladonna tugged on a ribbon attached to the weapon and pulled it back, walking forward. She sheathed the weapon in her weapon plate, smirking.

"I could've taken him," Yang replied with a shrug.

"What's with the hurry?"

Ruby rushed after Weiss, who was moving at a surprisingly fast speed for walking.

"I will not let your sluggishness be the thing that makes me fail the initiation," Weiss quipped firmly, not looking back. "I swear, if I get a bad grade because of you, I'll-"

In a flurry of what seemed to be rose petals, Ruby appeared before Weiss. The ice themed girl blinked in surprise, stammering, "H-how did you-"

"See?" Ruby said cheekily. "I can be fast. You don't have to worry about me slowing you down."

Weiss looked behind herself again. "When did you-"

"Just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I can't deal with monsters," Ruby stated. Weiss crossed her arms over her chest doubtfully but Ruby leaned and pulled her in.

"You're gonna see a whole different side of me today," Ruby exclaimed. "And when it's all said and done, you're gonna be like: 'Wow, that Ruby girl is really, really cool... And I want to be her friend." Before Weiss could reply, Ruby vanished again.

The icy girl waved away the scattered rose petals away from herself. "You may be fast, but you still excell at wasting time!" Nothing answered her witty remark. She felt an uneasy silence about her. "Ruby?" She called, fear beginning to rise in her.

"Ruby?!"

Still, no reply. Weiss looked frantically around, but there was no sign of the scythe-wielding girl. "Ruby, where are you?!"

A low, threatening growl met her pleas. Weiss drew her sword immediatly, looking around warily. As she did so, she came face-to-face with a Beowolf.

Pyrrha walked through the forest, looking for any sign of Jaune and her weapon. Occasionally she would call out for Jaune, but never got a reply. She was beginning to worry that a creature fo Grimm had gotten to him first. She kept moving, however, searching every tree in sight for the blonde boy.

"Pyrrha! Up here!"

The red-haired woman looked up immediately, pleased to see Jaune and her weapon hanging from a tree. She threw her sheild at the spear and knocked it down. "Wait!" Jaune cried, but he already plummetted to the ground.

"Ow," he muttered, as he landed on his behind. She chuckled lightly and helped him up, then retrieved her weapon.

"Let's go, then," the girl said, beginning to walk off.

"Now? Oh, okay. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5: Aura

_**Weiss and Ruby**_

Weiss slid to a halt a few feet away from her attacker. She straightened her stance and looked the Beowolf up on down, her Myrtenaster rapier firmly in her hands. 'Remember your training, Weiss,' she told herself, breathing in and out slowly. 'Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward... Not that far!' She closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them. 'Slow your breathing, wait for the right time, and...'

The white-haired girl folded her arms together and shot forward. Before she could even strike the beast, the caped nuisance sliced her scythe through the Beowolf's flesh. As Weiss stumbled back, she swung her arm around, causing a tree to catch fire. Ruby snapped around, eyes flashing as she spotted the flames. She was struck by the angry beast and rammed into Weiss. "Watch it!"

Weiss glared at Ruby, her cheeks flushed with anger. "Hey! You attacked out of turn. I could have killed you!"

Ruby just rolled her eyes in reply. The beast snarled at the two and leapt for them. Ruby readied her weapon, right before the burning tree fell. Weiss, panicked, grabbed the girl's wrist and dragged her away. "We have to move, now!"

The ran until they were a safe distance from the burning area. As they gasped for breath, Ruby looked over at Weiss. "What was that for? That would've been easy!"

Weiss shot a look back. "Maybe if you showed more caution when timing out your attacks, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!"

Ruby narrowed her eyes angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much converses so little during battle."

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight!" Ruby shouted back. "I'm just fine on my own!"

With a peeved huff, Weiss turned and stormed off. With an angry sigh, Ruby sliced a tree in half with her scythe before following after the ice-themed girl. A lone, black feather fluttered down as they left.

* * *

 _ **Lucy and Erza**_

Lucy stepped over yet another a stray bramble as the two struggled through a patch of thorns. She winced as the barbs dug hungrily into her skin and clothes, envying Erza's armor. The redhead's eyes remained clear as she walked, clearing away brambles with her blade.

Suddenly they came to a large hill, and looking down it you could see an ancient temple. Lucy blinked in surprise. "You think this is it?" Erza didn't reply instantly, but nodded. "Yes."

The clambered down the hill until they reached the temple. On stone pedestals lie what were supposed to be the relics. "Chess pieces?" Lucy murmured, picking up one. She turned the golden shape over in her hand. They didn't seem entirely special to her.

"Let's choose this knight," Erza said, tossing the blonde a golden piece. Lucy caught it in her hand, looking down at it. She nodded, catching sight of two figures coming down a hill. One was a large-chested blonde, while the other was a bow-wearing, black-haired girl. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde, a pang of recognition in her chest. "Is that...?"

"Lucy! Long time, no see!"

The blonde raced down the hill and nearly sprang onto Lucy, wrapping her in a tight hug. Lucy grinned awkwardly, patting the blonde's shoulder... "Eheh, yeah... And, you are?..."

Erza approached, her eyebrows raised. "Yang? Should I know her?"

Lucy's eyes widened. Of course, it was her cousin, Yang! She grinned widely, stepping away from the blonde. "Yang! Of course. Sorry."

Yang smiled back, looking over at her redheaded sister. "Yeah, Erza, she's our cousin. I thought your memory was better than that."

Erza blinked. "Oh. I apologize." She smiled softly, putting away her sword.

Blake Belladonna scanned the pedestals with vibrant yellow eyes. Yang walked up to her, choosing one instantly. "What about this cute, little horsey?"

"That's a knight, Yang," Erza corrected.

"Whatever."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Blake shrugged. "It wasn't difficult finding this place." She looked back up the hill, blinking against the bright sunlight.

Lucy nodded in reply. "So, what do we do now?"

* * *

 _ **Jaune and Pyrrha**_

Pyrrha brushed a branch out of their path as she and Jaune strode through the dense Emerald forest. As they walked, explosions were heard in the distance. When the blonde commented about them, the redhead told him that it was gunfire. Their peers must have already ran into enemies.

As Pyrrha bent back another branch, it snapped back and whacked Jaune, knocking him back. "Sorry about that," she murmured, pausing.

"No big deal."

She turned back to him, a perplexed look in her green eyes. "Why didn't you use your aura?"

"My what?"

"Your aura," the redhead repeated.

After a bit of a pause, Pyrrha asked, "Jaune, please tell me you know what an aura is."

" 'Course I do," Jaune scoffed. "Do _you_ know what an aura is?"

A smile played on Pyrrha's lips. "An aura is the manifestation of the soul," she replied. "It bears our burdens and sheilds our hearts. Haven't you ever felt like you were being watched when nobody else is around?"

"Yeah, I guess," a confused Jaune replied, shrugging.

"With practice, an aura can be a shield," Pyrrha explained. "Everyone has it, even animals. However, that does not include monsters like Grimm. They do not have souls. They are the darkness, while we are the light."

"That's why we fight them," Jaune added. Pyrrha shook her head. "It's not about why. It's about knowing. Understanding both dark and light helps manifest our aura. Everyone has a little bit of both. By bearing our soul as a force, it protects us from harm. You project yourself and soul by fighting."

"So, it's like a force field," Jaune conluded. Pyrrha chuckled, walking closer. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uh...okay..."

Pyrrha closed her eyes, and soon the two began to glow. Pyrrha glowed red while Jaune glowed white. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distanced and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder I protect thee."

Pyrrha broke off with a loud exhale, bending down, out of breath.

Jaune looked at the redhead with concern. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied with a quick smile, straightening again. "I used my aura to unlock yours. The energy around you is now your own." She smirked at him. "You have a lot of it.

* * *

 _ **Ren and Nora**_

After defeating King Taijitu, two large snake Grimm, Ren stood atop their limp bodies, panting. He slid his weapons back into his sleeves and straightened his posture, looking about.

"Qraaah! Qraaaaah!"

Ren couldn't help but chuckle at the sound. The leaves russled above his head and a girl with ginger hair popped out, dangling upside down.

"I'm not sure if that's the sound a sloth makes," Ren muttered to her, smirking.

She reached down with a hand, smiling mischieviously. She tapped her finger gently on his pale nose. "Boop."

* * *

 _ **Beacon Cliff**_

Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch stood atop Beacon Cliff, using a scroll to watch over their students' progress. Ozpin sipped from his coffee cup while Glynda pulled up footage of Ren and Nora. "Our last pair has formed, sir," she stated. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't imagine those two getting along."

"At least he is better off than Miss Nikos," Glynda muttered. "I don't care what his transcript says, but this Jaune is not ready for combat." Pressing a button, she closed the footage.

"What about The Four?" Ozpin asked, glancing over at Glynda knowingly.

She didn't look back, just simply replied. "Gray teamed up with Natsu, and Lucy teamed up with Erza. Do you notice the coincidence?"

Ozpin didn't reply, just pulled up more footage on his Scroll.

* * *

 _ **Weiss and Ruby**_

"Why can't you just admit you have no idea where you're going?!"

Ruby glared up at Weiss, who was pacing before her. Weiss glared down at the sitting girl, hands on her hips. "Because I do know where we're going! We're going to the Forest Temple!"

"You're so arrogant! It's annoying."

"It's not like you know any better than I do!"

"Well, at least I'm not pretending I know everything!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!"

A short silence settled before Weiss turned again. "Whatever. Just keep moving."

"Just keep moving," mimicked Ruby. "Hurry up. Watch your step. Why are you so bossy?!"

"I am not!" Weiss retorted, whirling around and stomping towards her teammate. "Don't say things like that!"

"There it is," Ruby remarked cheekily.

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm not perfect!" Weiss shouted. "But at least I'm still leagues ahead of you." With that last stinging remark, she whirled back around and stormed away.

"You don't even know...," Ruby whined, trailing after her partner.

* * *

 _ **Jaune and Pyrrha**_

As they walked, they soon came upon a cave. "Do you think this could be where the relic is?" Jaune inquired. Pyrrha just shrugged, her eyes just as curious. "Only one way to find out."

They entered the cave, the temperature falling as they traveled deeper. Before walking in Jaune had made a torch, but before he could actually use it he fell over a stone and the torch rolled into a puddle. "Aw, c'mon."

"Jaune," Pyrrha said, her voice suddenly edged. "Do you feel that?"

"Do you mean soul-crushing reject?"

"No...," she murmured. "Warmth."

The two walked a bit more, until the same across something glowing. It radiated heat, resolving Pyrrha's confusion. "That's it!" Jaune exclaimed. "That's the relic!"

He dove for it and grabbed onto it, but as he did he realized he was looking into glowing, red eyes. Dread washed over the two students. "This isn't the relic..."

Jaune let out a strangled scream as Pyrrha ran out of the cave. "Pyrrha, do something!" He hollered, hanging from the Deathstalker's tail. "Help me!"

"Jaune, whatever you do, don't let-" Jaune screamed again as the creature threw him off its tail and lunged for Pyrrha.

* * *

 _ **Natsu and Gray**_

The two men had just made it down the hill, where four other girls stood. Natsu instantly grinned at the sight of Lucy and ran towards the blonde. "Yo, Luce," he greeted her. She turned with a smile that lit up her brown eyes. "Hey, Natsu. You made it." She looked past him, eyeing Gray. "Is that your partner?"

"Yeah," Natsu said loudly. "He's a pain in the ass."

As Lucy chuckled, Gray clenched his teeth. Natsu was the only pain around here. The shirtless man marched up to the pedestal where the relics stood, deciding to grab a bishop. "I think you need some divine inspiration," he growled at Natsu, tossing him the relic. Natsu screwed up his nose at him. "Yeesh. Hope I'm not paired up with ya."

"Right back at ya, Cherry-head."

"Whatever, Ice King."

* * *

 _ **Yang and Blake**_

Suddenly, the sound of a girl screaming pierced their ears. "Guys, I think some girl is in trouble," Yang called to the group that had gathered. "Maybe we should go help them!"

She turned to Blake when nobody replied. "C'mon, Blake, we gotta go see what's going on."

The black-haired girl only stared up at the sky.

"Heads up!"

Yang paled as she saw her sister Ruby falling from the sky. "Ruby?!"

Erza turned at Yang's voice, and followed her gaze up. "What the..."


	6. Chapter 6: The Emerald Forest

**_Previously on: Team ENGL:_**

 _"Heads up!"_

 _Yang paled as she saw her sister Ruby falling from the sky. "Ruby?!"_

 _Erza turned at Yang's voice, and followed her gaze up. "What the..."_

* * *

 _ **Weiss and Ruby**_

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!"

Ruby glared back at her companion, defiance in her silver eyes. "We're fine!" She yelled back. "Stop worrying!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, seething. "Oh, I am SO far beyond worrying!"

"...in a good way?"

"NO!" The heiress shouted at Ruby, somehow still shocked by the girl's idiocy. "In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

Ruby tried adjusting her grip on the Grimm, but with no avail. "Well, why don't we just jump?"

Weiss' eyes bulged. "What are you? Insane?!"

Despite her teammates protest, Ruby released her grip and plummeted to the ground.

"Oh, you insufferable, little red-"

* * *

Yang and the group could only stare as Ruby fell from the sky. Suddenly, just before she could hit the ground, Jaune slammed right into the caped girl. Both of them crashed into the nearby forest, while everyone else grimaced at their landing.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake looked at Yang and Erza, eyebrows raised.

"I-" Yang started, but a sudden roar erupted from the trees. An Ursa emerged out of the woods, swiping at the air. Before anyone could take action, a cry of "Yee-haw!" was heard from behind the Grimm. A shock of electricity flashed and the Ursa collapsed, dead. Nora and Ren stepped over its corpse, Nora muttering, "Aw, broken."

Ren leaned against the body, catching his breath. "Nora," he panted. "Please, don't ever do that again."

When the boy looked up at his partner, he discovered she was already gone. He looked around frantically, finally spotting her at the ruins. The ginger girl was eyeing a Queen chess piece. She picked it up, singing, "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!"

The girl froze, smiling sheepishly. "Coming, Ren!"

Natsu stared after the girl, eyes wide. "Did she just ride in on an Ursa?.." Lucy was suddenly aware of thundering footsteps coming from the woods.

A loud crash caught the group's attention. Pyrrha was dashing out of the forest, a Death Stalker at her heels. The armor-clad girl looked around frantically, calling, "Jaune!"

A faint, "Pyrrha!" was heard back, but the warrior was too caught up in her pursuit to notice.

Ruby appeared next to Yang and Erza, wrapping them in an embrace. "Ruby!" Yang cried, hugging her sister back. Erza hugged the two of them, her brown eyes almost concerned. "Why were you falling from the sky, Ruby?" She asked her dark-headed sibling.

But Ruby was looking up to the sky. "Um, guys," she said, tapping Yang's arm and pointing up.

Above them all was Weiss, still clinging onto the Nevermore. "How could you leave me?" The girl in peril cried.

"I said jump," Ruby reminded her.

Gray was observing the whole thing going down, glad to be watching everyone fight. Now he could better analyze their fighting styles and weapons and give a good report to Torchwhick.

"She's gonna fall," Blake predicted, eyes fixed on Weiss.

"She'll be fine." Though Ruby's feelings betrayed her words.

"She's falling," sighed Ren.

* * *

Elsewhere, finally coming down from his dangling state, Jaune spotted Weiss descending from above. Seeing a chance he was willing to take, Jaune leaped from the tree and caught Weiss in his arms. "Just dropping in?" The boy charmed, Weiss only giving him a stare in response.

They both seemed to realize they were still falling, so they clung onto each other as they crashed to the ground. Jaune landed face-first while Weiss landed on top of him.

"My hero."

"My back…"

* * *

The Death Stalker chasing Pyrrha finally caught up to her and hurled her into the air. She landed hard and skidded to the feet of the rest of the group. "Great," Yang exclaimed. "The gang's all here. Now we can die together!" Gray couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's dark humor.

Ruby faced her sister with great confidence. "Not if I can help it!" She declared, dashing off with her Crescent Rose in hand. Erza reached out for her impudent sister. "Ruby, wait!"

Her words were too late; the girl was already aiming for the Death Stalker that was chasing Pyrrha. She hollered a war cry it, ready to strike. As soon as she reached it and swung her weapon at it, it merely brushed her aside. The caped girl straightened, her movements labored, saying, "D-Don't worry! Totally fine."

"Oh, dear," Lucy murmured, reaching for her whip and keys.

Ruby turned around and faced the giant monster, fear in her grey eyes. She shot at it's head before booking it back to where she started. Yang's purple eyes grew wide as the Nevermore that her sister had flown in upon flew dangerously close. Erza and Yang dashed off for their sister, shouting, "Ruby!"

The monster let out an ear-piercing screech and reared in the air, using its feathers as arrows and pinning down Ruby by her cape. Erza and Yang slid past some of the dart-like feathers. "Ruby!" Yang cried. "Get out of there!"

Ruby looked helplessly back at her sisters. "I'm trying!" She tugged at her cape, though it refused to tear from the feather it was struck down by.

Erza drew her sword, eyes wide with distress. "Ruby!" The Death Stalker was raising its stinger, ready to strike and kill Ruby.

Suddenly, a flash of white flew past the armor-clad woman. Weiss had drawn her rapier and froze the Grimm's stinger. "You are so childish," the ice-themed girl criticized Ruby.

"Weiss..?"

"And dim-witted and hyperactive," Weiss continued. "And don't even get me started on your fighting style."

Her demeanor changed a bit as she still went on. "And I suppose, I can be a bit… difficult, but if we're going to do this…" She looked beyond Ruby and at the others. "We're going to have to do this together."

Ruby opened her mouth to talk, but Weiss cut her off. "So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be.. Nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off," Ruby pressed. "I just want to show you that I can do this."

"You're fine," Weiss assured.

Ruby released a sigh of relief as the heiress walked off. "Normal knees…"

* * *

The girl looked behind the block of ice that Weiss had formed and was shocked to see the beast still struggling. Yang and Erza rushed up to their sister, relief brimming in their eyes.

"We're so happy you're ok," Yang cried, embracing her sister. Erza rested her hand on Ruby's back reassuringly, but her face was stern. "Don't you ever do that again," she scolded, staring directly at Ruby. She shied away from her scary sister, smiling sheepishly. "No promises."

Everyone had regrouped when the Nevermore came soaring back. Natsu pointed up at it, saying, "Guys, that thing is circling back." Jaune followed him up with, "What should we do?"

Weiss stepped forward. "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right," Lucy affirmed. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." The rest nodded in agreement. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune nodded to Lucy, who chuckled at him.

Whoever hadn't already chosen a relic grabbed one. The Death Stalker was beginning to crack the ice it was trapped in, alerting the group it was time to head out. "It's time to go," Ren ordered. Ruby nodded, and they all dashed off in the direction of the cliffs.

As they ran, the Nevermore above began following them. Ahead of them was a number of large, old buildings, with a tower standing in the middle of it all. They all fell back, knowing that they would have to fight to make it out alive. The Nevermore perched on top of the tower, letting out a cry so loud it could shatter glass. "Well that's great," Natsu muttered, his eyes glinting with annoyance.

While their attention was fixed on the Nevermore, the Death Stalker had already broken free from the ice and was now charging from the forest. "Aw man," Jaune groaned.

"Run!" Gray cried, and so they all did.

The Nevermore let out another cry, sensing their presence. "Nora!" Ren cried. "Distract it!"

Giving a nod, Nora leaped out in plain site, dodging the beast's feathers. She drew her Magnhild and shot at it, making it leave its place on the tower. As she fired at it, the Death Stalker leaped at her, but Ren and Blake kept it off.

Jaune and Pyrrha were running for the tower, but as the warrior realized the Death Stalker was on their tail, she called for Jaune to keep going. She turned and began firing at it with her Miló and Akoúo. Ren joined her and shot at it with his Stormflower pistols.

Lucy reached for her keys and drew out her Sagittarius key. "Open! Gate of the Archer. Sagittarius!"

"Moshimosh!" A starry man sporting a horse costume appeared into the air. "Sagittarius! That monster needs to be taken down." The man nodded, took his bow and arrow, and aimed for the monster. Meanwhile, Lucy used her whip to keep the beast back a bit by lashing out at it repeatedly. The others stared in awe at the blonde's abilities; they had never seen anything like it.

Erza had gone ahead with Jaune and the others. She was mainly watching over Ruby but was ready to assist anyone in need. Before anyone react, the Nevermore came around and crashed into the bridge they were running upon. It separated the group and knocked Erza back, leaving her along with Lucy, Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha to deal with the Death Stalker. She clenched her teeth, facing the monster with fire in her eyes. She changed her basic armor to her Flight Armor to increase her speed. She took her two thorn-like rapiers and dashed at the beast, slicing at it's body at immense speeds. She stabbed at its eyes, knowing that if she could blind it, it'd be easier to take down. The Grimm swung angrily after her, unable to catch her at the speeds she was moving at. She used its head as a boost before leaping into the air and then dashing for her target and slicing it from every direction. The creature let out a roar and knocked Erza into a nearby wall. She slid to the ground, groaning, then looked up to see Lucy standing in front of her. Lucy held out her hand and helped the redhead up. "Let's go win this," Lucy said with a flash of a smile. Erza grinned back and nodded, then they rushed back to help the others.

Jaune and Natsu ran to the edge of the broken bridge, watching as their comrades fought against the Death Stalker. "Man, we gotta get over there," Natsu growled, frustrated. Jaune nodded in agreement, saying, "They need help!" Nora rushed over to them, determination in her eyes. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah, but, I can't make that jump," Jaune grimaced. Nora just flashed him a smile that sort of scared the two men. She knocked them both back, then leaped up and smashed the bridge where they stood. This caused Jaune and Natsu to be catapulted to the other side while she boosted herself over using her Magnhild. She used this boost to slam her hammer-like weapon into the Death Stalker's skull. She was thrust back which caused her to accidentally knock Blake over the edge. The Faunus slung her Gambol Shroud and the blade dug into the nearby stone building. She flew through the air while hanging from her weapon, suddenly cloning herself and boosting off of that to catapult herself towards the Grimm. She lashed at it with her blade and jumped onto it, attacking it at quick speeds. As she flew over where Yang, Ruby and Weiss stood, she dropped down and landing on a large rock. Another man with dark hair stood nearby, almost placidly, watching the scene unfold. Blake ignored him and looked at Yang. "It's tougher than it looks," she reported. Yang readied her Ember Celicas, a determined look in her eyes. "Then let's hit it with everything we've got."

The four girls all readied their weapons, ready to take on the enemy. They all began firing at the beast, their new main focus. Suddenly, the bird Grimm burst through the tower and caused it to collapse. Luckily, the girls were able to use the debris and their weapons to propel themselves back up. Weiss and Ruby landed on a stable area, looking frustrated. "None of this is working," Weiss grumbled, watching the fight. Ruby looked around, assessing the situation, they told Weiss that she had a plan.

As the Nevermore hit the tower, Gray was knocked into the air. Thinking fast, he cried, "Ice Make: Grappling Hook!" He was grappled onto the steady part of the bridge along with the Death Stalker and the people fighting it. He saw that even with all of them, they were still struggling to take it down. Smirking, he shouted, "Ice Make: Lance!" Shards of ice sped for the beast and struck it, making it cry out once more. Suddenly, the stinger that had been "holding the bridge in place" came loose and the slab of stone began to slide. "We've got to move!" Cried a boy with blonde hair and they all rushed forwards. One of its great claws lashed out for a girl with Roman-style armor, but she blocked it with her shield and stabbed it with her spear. It lunged for her again but the blonde boy blocked it with his own shield. Gray ducked its swiping arms, muttering, "Ice Make: Sword," forming an icy sword in his palm. He struck at it, which grabbed its attention. It fixed its beady eyes on him and roared, ready to attack. Suddenly, a girl with ginger hair shot a huge bomb-like explosive at the monster, knocking them both back. "Shit," he mumbled, standing back up. The warrior-girl fired her lance at the beast's eye and it stuck there. A man with long black hair was slung off of its tail and onto the ground, but also let the redhead slice off it's stinger. It's most precious weapon was used against itself as it stuck into its head.

A blonde and another redhead rushed up to Gray and asked if he was alright. He nodded in reply, looking over at Natsu, who was standing next to the blonde boy. As he stood there, he began thinking of something. If he could finish off the Grimm, maybe he could earn more trust from both Torchwhick and the school. He gestured for the two girls and Natsu to follow him. "Listen up," he muttered to them. "We're going to finish it." Erza perked up, already thinking of a plan. "Okay. I need you, Lucy, to use your whip to hold onto it and keep it still. Natsu, use your flame to distract it and keep others away. I'll try slicing its legs off to make it really not be able to move. Gray, you'll have the killing blow. Use something that will smash its stinger into its head."

The other three nodded and went off to do what they were told. Natsu used his "Fire Dragon's Roar" to scald the beast and keep other away from their fight. Lucy tangled it in her whip and held it fast, summoning Taurus to help her hold onto the rope. Erza sliced at its legs, one by one. Gray ran boosted himself with "Ice Make: Lance" aimed to the ground and then used "Ice Make: Fishnet" to freeze his opponent. After this, for the finishing blow, he enabled "Ice Make: Hammer", smashing the stinger into the monster's skull. The force of the blow caused them all to fly into the air and land onto the nearby platform, exhausted and out of breath.

Yang continued to fire her Ember Celicas at the Nevermore, but it seemed to be immune to her bullets. She froze when it flew at her, mouth open, but then jumped into its mouth and fired repeatedly into its throat. She did a backflip off of it and landed onto the ground, watching as it crashed into the cliff.

Weiss flew past Yang and froze the Grimm's tail feathers, freezing it to the surface it had been resting on. She also did a backflip away from it, then formed a glyph below it.

Blake fired the blade half of her Gambol Shroud to Yang, who stuck the blade into the wall beside her. Ruby used this as a slingshot while Weiss formed on large glyph behind Ruby. "Of course you would come up with this idea," she scoffed. Ruby ignored her comment, instead replying with, "Do you think you could make the shot?"

"Hmph! Can I?"

Ruby suddenly looked worried. "Can you?!"

"Of course I can!" Weiss shot back.

Ruby readied her Crescent Rose, narrowing her eyes. Weiss used her glyphs to sling Ruby into the air and at the Nevermore, who was still stuck in the heiress' ice. Ruby used her rifle feature to propel herself further into the air and hooked the enemy's neck with her scythe. Weiss formed a trail of glyphs up the cliff's side which allowed Ruby to drag the Grimm by its neck and gain speed at the same time. As she reached the very top, she sliced off it's head and landed on top of the cliff. The Nevermore's body fell to the pits below while the rest of the group watched in awe.

Ruby looked down upon everything below her, cape fluttering behind her and rose petals swirling around her. Her sisters stared proudly back at her, Yang turning to Weiss and saying, "Well. That was a thing."

* * *

 _ **Back at Beacon Academy**_

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark."

Applause echoed throughout the ceremony hall as Professor Ozpin named the four men. The "initiation" had finally been over and they were all soon whisked back to Beacon to form their teams. Well, more like have their teams formed for them.

"The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, lead by Cardin Winchester."

More applause sounded as the new team exited the stage, with their new leader, Cardin, leading them off.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you work together as Team JNPR."

Nora giggled and hugged Ren with glee.

"Lead by, Jaune Arc."

The blonde boy looked shocked. "L-Lead by?" Ozpin nodded to him. "Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune, then gave him a "friendly punch" that knocked him over. She looked surprised but laughed at him along with the crowd.

"Erza Scarlet. Gray Fullbuster. Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu Dragneel."

The four walked onto the stage, Natsu grinning ear-to-ear. Erza smiled at Yang and Ruby, who were still waiting their turn. Gray looked solemn as ever and Lucy waved happily at Pyrrha.

"The four of you retrieved the white king pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team ENGL. Lead by, Erza Scarlet."

The redhead looked surprised but pleased. Lucy hugged her and Natsu gave her a thumbs up.

Ozpin nodded at the group as they left the stage, feeling a wave of relief as they did.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY."

Ruby smiled.

"Lead by, Ruby Rose."

Weiss gaped and looked at the small girl beside her. Yang rushed over and squealed, "I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin smirked at the four, saying, "Looks like this will be an… interesting year."

* * *

 **I am sooo sorry for the long hiatus! Life has been crazy lately and i haven't had time to write.**

 **i'm super happy that i was able to finish this chapter, though! it was fun writing it and rewatching some rwby to make sure i'm doing this right lmao**

 **thank you so much for your patience and support! i promise most of my stories will be updated very soon as well!**

 **a** **lways,**

 **fairlystange**


End file.
